Harvest Moon: A Lover's Tale
by Taylor loves Terry
Summary: Everyone dreams of a perfect life with romance and such, no one ever said it was so difficult to get. Join the tale of average young adults going for it all and to obtain the perfect life in the world of Harvest Moon
1. A sudden encounter

It was a lovely spring day in Mineral Town…I'm sure you all know the type of day I'm talking about. A warm, bright, beautiful day that would cause everyone to spend it taking the best of times by doing nothing. However, on a small farm with its main export being strawberries, a young girl wearing pink overalls with short blonde hair was working away. The sun let its rays cast down upon bringing sweat down her face. She casually wiped it from her brow continuing to harvest her fresh strawberries. A scruffy dog that appeared like a young wolf with black fur, deep blue eyes and a blue bandana tied around his neck ran over to his master working in the fields of strawberries. He barked at her a few times before she looked down.

"I'm fine Star," She assured him, "I promise. I just need to harvest a few more strawberries. You know I'm close to getting your doghouse remodeled right?"

The dog chased his tail in excitement while his master giggled continuing to harvest her many strawberries.

"Flute!" A small girl with long black hair tied into a long ponytail coming down to her waist, glasses, a blue shirt with a small black thin ribbon and white sleeves, a skirt coming down to her knees that was also blue and brown shoes ran onto the farmland.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Asked Flute.

Mary struggled to catch her breath and flipped her bangs away from her eyes. "There's….there's a tornado heading off the coast and it could be here very soon!"

"What!?" Flute examined the sky. Mary was right, it was a lot more humid than she had expected. "Star quickly! I want you to lead the chickens inside the coop then you and Autumn go inside, you can stay with me tonight," Star arfed in return heading out to the pasture. "Thank you Mary, I hope you get home safely,"

"I hope you and all your animals make it through the storm," Mary ran off. Flute watched her friend flee the farmland and glanced at her fields.

"I have enough time and I'm not going to let this storm take away my crops!" Flute bent down scooping armloads of strawberries into the basket.

Star did his job exceedingly well, all the chickens were put back in the coop were luckily Flute had left enough bird feed. As for the livestock, they were inside the barn with the first sheep to arrive on the farm who was now pregnant. And her house had enough sense to go into the stable when he first heard the word "tornado". Autumn, Flute's orange tabby cat and Star quickly fled through Flute's pet door into the house. And as for Flute, she now had three more baskets filled to the brim with the sweet fruit she had produced so much of. She carefully put the last strawberry into her basket without smashing a single one. She felt the cold and furious wind surround her as she held her hand to her face. "The watering can wait, the storm will do that," She placed the basket on the ground and ran to the barn to give the animals some much desired fodder. Finally, after finished she picked up the baskets and ran to her house not dropping a single strawberry. She placed the baskets on her table, latched the door and closed the pet door and with that, Flute and her friends were safe. She sighed in relief as she fell into her chair. Autumn, always one to comfort, leapt on her lap purring gently. Flute pet her head starring at her crops, it was well worth it. Tomorrow when the storm blew over she would probably catch a good price for them. Slowly, her attention returned to her pets.

"Why don't I make us some dinner?"

-

"Come and get it!" Flute smiled putting down the last piece from her seasoning kit. She took two dishes as well as a saucer and a cup of water. She lowered a plate of different kinds of meat (chicken, fish, and beef mainly but she bought it she would never kill an animal) and a small cup of water. As for Autumn she was given a plate with a juicy medium sized fish and a saucer of cool milk. And Flute made herself strawberry milk and an omelet. She glanced down at Star about to go head-first into his meal. "Ah ah ah," She leaned down to her dog, untying his bandana. He barked happily at her going face first into the meat, Flute never liked for his bandana to become a bib.

Flute, herself, was a very successful farmer. Very hard working, very dedicated. It had been almost three years since she had bought the little run down farm in Mineral Town leaving her past life in the city behind. She however remembered the word's of her relatives urging her to take on a new life, she was about 18 at the time and was officially old enough to fend for herself. So with only a fodder keeper, a small barn, littered farm land, a small house, shipping bin, dog house and watering hole, Flute made it into something amazing. She had made many friends in Mineral Town, mostly girls. But there was one special boy.

"Kai," Blushed Flute looking down at a small picture frame. In it was a picture of a younger looking her and a tanned boy wearing a purple bandana. Kai ran a snack shack during the summers when Flute spent the days with him. It was hard to be friends with him considering she only saw him in the sunny month but wasn't it worth it? Maybe Flute was a little young, but she had the idea of marriage while around him. Could he be the one she would court and have a family with? Flute gulped down the rest of her strawberry milk while thinking. She glanced outside where gust of wind threw branches all around with clumps of dirt and pelts of rain and hail. "I think I should take a bubble bath considering I don't have any farm work to do," She usually only had time for a quick 5 minute bath or shower, it wasn't every day she could take a long hot bubble bath. She went into the bathroom filling the tub with water and suds.

-"Aw, how nice," She sighed happily leaning down into the bubbles. If only days like that could last forever. No worries, no stress, just lavender scented soap and relaxation. That is, until Star's eerie bark alerted her. "Star what's wrong?" She called. He continued to bark. Someone was there, she knew it. Flute leapt out of the bath but halted before she ran into the main room. She almost forgot to get dressed. She swiped the bubbly mess off her and threw on her overalls leaving her hair dripping wet before running out again. Star starred out the window barking when she finally made it. Oh well, at least someone wasn't in the house. Flute pressed her face against the window-a dangerous event during a storm but needed since someone was for a fact there. Against the pouring rain, she saw the blurred image of a person. A boy. She had certainly never seen this boy before, his hair was dark brown tied back-he probably hiked a lot-, a green sleeveless shirt with cotton around the neck, black pants, bandages around his ankles and orange shoes, and sad but willing blue eyes. "Who is he?" She asked curiously.

"Hello?" He screamed, his voice fading along with the wind, "Is anyone here? Where am I?" He covered his face with his hands as his eyes began tearing.

"He doesn't know where he is, he must be lost," She tossed her coat onto her arms but before she could open the door, Star bit at her pant leg. "It's ok, Star, he needs help," She tugged her dog off her before lighting a torch and going out. The boy looked around warily trying to make out the images, maybe they could be a key to helping him find his way. But while the young man was looking, a branch came unlatched, hitting him in the face. Flute gasped when she saw it and tried to shield her face from debris. However, Flute was more astonished when this young man kept the effort to trail on despite the blood streaming down his face.

"Please!" He screamed, "I'm not sure where I am and I need a place to stay!" No response came from anywhere, especially not since Flute was too dumbstruck for words. He collapsed onto his knees looking close to fainting. Flute ran to his side and grabbed his arm with gentle loving care. He looked at her, the sadness in his eyes grew deeper.

"Don't move you're hurt," Flute looked at his face which was still bleeding but she couldn't identify the cut, "my house is over there, let's go before things get worse," The boy returned to his feet and followed Flute, his eyes lost the hurt they once had and were replaced with compassion and amazement.

When they returned to her house, the boy was in awe at how he had never seen this place before. Flute set him down at the table, draped a cotton black around him and on his lap, and made him some food. Star stared at the boy with great anger and lust in his eyes while Autumn jumped on his lap purring. The young man smiled petting her glossy fur. Star, however, glared and began barking, much to the young man's scare.

"Be nice to company, Star," Flute hushed her dog. She looked up at her guest, "You're lucky, you know. If Star hadn't been barking I never would have found you," The boy stared at her in confusion and blinked. "Oh I'm Flute…who're you?" Flute asked. The boy stared at her, Flute gave him a warm smile, and the boy looked away blushing.

"Cliff…" He mumbled.

"Cliff? That's a nice name," Flute smiled returning to her cooking. Cliff turned back to her.

"You know you're wasting your breath talking to me, I'm not very social,"

"It's ok, we all have something we're bad at," Flute reminded him mixing curry powder into the rice balls.

"Thank you Flute, but," He looked around as if searching for something, "I feel like I'm intruding on you. Wouldn't your husband-"

"Husband?" Flute laughed. "Don't worry Cliff I'm single," Then Kai came into her mind. She frowned. Was it a bad thing to like Kai but have another boy in her house.

"Thank you, that's a relief," Cliff sighed, going back to his quiet self.

"Finished," Flute poured the mixture from her pot into a silver cup. She skipped over and placed a cup of Finest Curry in front of him.

"Curry?" He asked. Flute frowned.

"Do you not like it?"

"No no, but I've never tried it before," He reached for his spoon, "I suppose now would be a good time," He dug into the heap of brown liquid with rice and vegetables floating in it and returned the spoon to his mouth. Flute's eyes glimmered. Cliff nodded slowly. "This is really good," Flute's eyes shined more than before as she watched him eating.

"Now, next thing is your cut," Flute told him.

"I'm fine," Cliff tried to assure her. Flute didn't believe him considering his face had splinters and blood going down it. She took a damp washcloth and wiped it away. He tried to shake it off without hurting her but it failed. And after that was the crisis of how they were going to sleep.

Both walked over to Flute's bed which was a large size and stared at it, then each other, then back to the bed.

"Since it is your house, Flute, I'll sleep on the ground,"

"No you're the guest so I will,"

"But you're the lady and that would be rude,"

"I don't care I'm not letting you sleep on the floor,"

"This is getting us no where,"

"Agreed," Flute nodded.

"But we can't sleep in the same bed without everyone thinking…well you know," Cliff remaindered her.

"True," Flute nodded, "How about we pull the beds apart? Maybe that'll work?"

"Probably," Cliff tugged one bed apart from Flute's and settled in.

"You're strong Cliff," Smiled Flute. Cliff ignored it, still due to his shyness and fell asleep. Flute followed in his example.

-

The next day was bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky, it was hard to tell the storm last night had actually happened. Well except for the debris swept endlessly across Strawberry Fields Farm. Flute's animals were roaming the farm, the baskets of strawberries were set by the shipping bins to where Zack could collect them, and the crops had been evenly watered. Flute decided tomorrow she would clear her farmland and today she would visit and gives gifts to her friends. So, Flute had spent the day mining and unearthed many treasures her friends that were girls would enjoy. First stop, Karen's house.

Flute happily skipped into the grocery store where Karen, a young lady with brownish blonde hair who always wore a purple vest with a white shirt under it and jeans, was in the back eating Pizza her all time favorite food. She looked up when she heard the bell ring.

"Hello how may I he-" She paused and gave Flute a blank stare when she saw it was her.

"Hey Karen!" Flute smiled. Karen's expression stayed the same. "I got you a present in the mines today," She reached in her bag pulling out a beautify carved bracelet made of purple gemstones with small gens the same color as Karen's eyes along it. She handed it to her which made Karen just stare more. "I saw it and I just said 'hey this is perfect for Karen!' I hope you like it!"

Karen gave her an odd smile, one that seemed to have mixed emotions in it of which Flute couldn't identify. "You wanna know what I think of this?" Flute nodded. The expression melted off Karen's face as she hurled the bracelet on the floor and stomped on it repeatedly, the jewels scattering all through the store while Flute's jaw dropped in horror. Karen glared at her when the remains of the bracelet had scattered. "Get out!" Karen screamed. Flute didn't hesitate and threw herself out of the grocery store, puzzled. She had a good idea what happened-Karen was known as the alcoholic of Mineral Town she was probably drinking again and got too angry. She'd find Karen a bracelet when she was feeling better but for now, she reached into her bag pulling out a sparkling broach with a pink shining gem in the middle with golden embroideries. It was obvious who this little trinket was for, Popuri one of Flute's other best friends.

Flute clutched the bag tightly to her waist and sprinted off towards the Yodel Ranch where sure enough was Popuri surrounded by a group of chickens and chicks and even a few ducks all trying to get the best food. Popuri laughed at the many squawking animals as she threw the bird feed high into the air watching the birds chirping in glee as it fell to the surface below.

"Hey Popuri need some help with the chickens?" Flute asked running over to her. Popuri turned to her when he sudden cute smile disappeared.

"Oh…hi Flute," She said sadly.

"Is something the matter?" Flute asked.

"Didn't Rick tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That…I'm not allowed around you anymore…"

"What?!" Flute screamed. "B-b-b-but we're best friends…remember?"

"I know but, Rick would-"

"Hey Popuri have you finished feeding the ch-ch-ch-AAH WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Screamed Popuri's older brother Rick.

"Rick! I-I told her to leave but she wouldn't listen to me!" Popuri lied.

"What's going on here?!" Flute screamed.

"GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!" Rick screamed at her, seeming even angrier than Karen. Flute spun around and ran off down the road and as far away from them as possible. First Karen, then Popuri, now Rick, what was wrong with Mineral Town?! Flute's breathing slowed as she reached somewhere a place Rick defiantly wouldn't follow her to, the beach. And of coarse on the beach was none other than Kai, head in hands grumbling something to himself.

"Kai!" Flute called running over to him. Kai didn't even look up. "Kai, what's wrong with everyone in town today? It's like they're all against me,"

"What happened?" Kai asked. He looked up glaring at her. "YOU happened!"

"Oh-no not you too!" Flute backed away just as Kai leapt up from the bench. "But I don't understand, how is this my fault?" Kai shook his head at her.

"Everyone in Mineral Town knows I have a reputation for liking more than one girl at once and then breaking they're hearts, I didn't think that was the case with you. I actually did like you, but you told everyone in Mineral Town! They all really liked you and didn't want me to date you, so now they're against both of us! I lost my shack because of you! Why I oughta-"

"Leave her alone Kai!" Screamed a girl with purple haired tied back in two long ponytails and a short black dress with rainbow ribbons tied onto it. She jumped in front of Flute and held out her hands to defend her.

"Kurai!" Flute smiled when she saw her friend.

"Flute didn't do anything to hurt you so back off!" Kurai told him.

"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything?! My shack is gone because of her! That's an unforgivable act!"

Before Kai could finish his rant, Kurai grabbed Flute's arm and they raced back to her farmland, the one place of sanity left.

Kurai sat down on a tree stump doing all she could to catch her breath while Flute looked over her farmland with tearing eyes.

"It's over," She looked down, tears strolling down her cheek.

"What is?" Kurai asked as she fanned herself.

"My life. Now that everyone in Mineral Town hates me, there's nothing I can do about this farm anymore,"

"Huh?!" Kurai leapt off the stump to comfort her friend. "Flute that's not the real you, the real Flute would never give up just yet, she'd keep pursuing until the end,"

"Thanks Kurai but I don't think I can do that anymore. Let's face it, now that Zack hates me, he wouldn't come pick up my crops anymore. And there's no way he or Won would buy them. I guess they realize that if there was a sign on it that said 'from Strawberry Fields Ranch' no one would buy any of it. Unless I can get everyone in town to like me again, I'll have to move out,"

"Flute," Sighed Kurai, sad to see her friend like this.

"May I help?" Someone asked. Flute looked up in surprise, was it Kai back to help her back on her feet. The answer was no, instead, it was Cliff smiling warmly at her, a look of hope on his face, but the sorrow still deep in his eyes.

"Cliff," Flute said in amazement. Cliff walked over and took her fidgeting hand.

"I hate to see such a beautiful face stained with tears, and I hate to see such a hopeful young women giving up. So…I want to do everything I can to help you, Flute. I promise you can depend on me,"

"Cliff…" Flute jumped up and hugged him.

-

"Hm?" Flute opened her eyes and looked around. To her surprise, she wasn't still in the farm field she was in her bed, Star sleeping ontop of her, the gusty winds blowing to and fro outside. She turned and heard Cliff's still breathing from the bed beside her, Autumn sleeping soundly on top of him. Flute smiled and reached for her bed side table. She picked up a rubber dog ball and squeaked it. Star's ears perked up in alarm until he saw it in his master's hand. Flute tossed it silently across the room causing Star to chase after it. Once she now had mobility, she walked to her guest bed. She carefully examined him and was relived to find no wedding ring on his finger. Flute gave him a sweet smile, leaned down close to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Cliff," She thought before returning to bed. Star jumped on her with the squeak ball proudly in his mouth and both fell soundly asleep.

Author's notes

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to make! But please guys if you're a fangirl or a fanboy of any of the characters used (Like Kai or Cliff in this case) DON'T SPAM/FLAME ME! There are other people in the world who like the same character believe it or not and just liking him/her does not give you special rights to him mmkay?! Sorry. Ok also Flute is an original character owned by my friend Nijihamu-can of DeviantART. As for Kurai, she was made by Yayyoi of DeviantART but there were no pictures of her so I had to assume she looked like her character named Hina. The dream scene was based off a real dream Nijihamu-chan had to make her fall in love with Cliff.


	2. The battle for his heart

"Ah do you have to go Cliff?"

"'Fraid so, sorry Flute," Her new friend told her.

"It's ok, but I can get to see you again right?" Flute asked.

"Of coarse," Cliff replied, "if you'd like I would be happy if you were to visit where I'm staying,"

"Really? Thank you! But where is that exactly?" Flute asked, secretly wishing he didn't live with a girlfriend since it was obvious he didn't have a wife.

"The Hotel," Cliff told her.

'Oh no,' Thought Flute, 'I've heard that a farm girl and her dad run it, oh goddess please don't let her be Cliff's girlfriend,'

"I've become friends with the manager and his daughter, Ann," Cliff explained.

'Phew, friend,' Flue silently sighed.

"Do you think you could take a day off from farm work to have dinner with us?"

"Of coarse I could! I harvested yesterday, the rain watered my crops and I can feed my animals when I return home," Flute said.

"Great! I'm so happy!" Cliff smiled causing Flute to blush slightly.

-

"Hey Ann I'm home!" Cliff called returning into the Inn, Flute following behind. A girl with bright orange hair tied back into a long pony-tail twisted into a long braid with a big white ribbon at the base of the braid, a yellow sleeveless shirt covered by denim overalls and playful blue eyes looked up at them from behind the counter.

"There you are Cliff! Man, you sure do get intense when you're confessing don't you?" Ann joked. "Who's your friend?"

"Ann this is Flute. Last night when the tornado touched down, I tried to wait it out but I was near the turn point when that happened. I figured the storm wouldn't blow over so I tried to get away. But I went down instead of to the right, and I found myself on Flute's ranch, Strawberry Fields,"

"Strawberry Fields? No way that's where daddy buys most of our strawberries!"

"Wow thanks!" Flute smiled.

"Also it's good to have you back Cliff," Ann turned her attention to Cliff.

"It's good to be back. But I better go change clothes, mine are pretty dirty," He glanced at his damp mud covered shirt and ran upstairs.

"Ok! While you're gone me and Flute will get to know each other," Ann smiled. Flute nodded.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Ann. Any friend of Cliff's is a friend of mine!" Flute gave her a comforting smile.

"You and Cliff are good friends right?" Ann asked.

"Mhmm," Flute nodded. She figured someone like Cliff who was so shy didn't like to open up to many people like with her and Ann.

"Yeah? Well not anymore!"

"What?" Flute asked.

"Let's just get something straight," Ann's bright blue eyes reflected with anger, "I love Cliff way more than anyone else does, and in just a few years he will propose to me. Even my daddy knows he's going to be the one I'll marry and the one to take over the hotel. I'm not about to lose him to some badly dressed backwoods hick who smells like fertilizer!" Flute's jaw dropped. Just before Flute could come back with something, she heard Cliff's footsteps coming back downstairs. The two of them glanced at him when he walked down, Flute starred in amazement and what he was wearing. He had on a brown jacket with fleece around the neckline and cuffs, a light blue shirt under it, light brown baggy pants with pockets on the legs and dark brown boots with black strings going up them in x's and with a dark blue tips on the toes.

"What do you think of this?" Cliff asked.

"I love it," Said a dazed Flute. Ann glared at her.

"Thanks…" Cliff blushed going back to his normal shy self.

"Well it's about time for you to be getting back to the ranch isn't it?" Ann asked.

"Actually, I hope you don't mind but I invited her over for dinner," Cliff told Ann.

"Oh no not at all, I think it'd be a good chance to get to know Flute even better!"

'Get to know me better?' Flute thought, 'More like trying to figure out what your up against…' The thought disgusted Flute. How could any person be like that anyway? If Cliff found out he would hate Ann for it.

-

The three of them had crowded into the kitchen, which was extremely big with a counter going around the stove and refrigerator. Lined along it was the many utensils needed for cooking. Ann was standing in front of the stove, stirring some tempura in a frying pan.

"Hey Cliff, tell Flute about my tempura," Ann said in a snobbish way. Flute stared at the yellow batter as Ann dropped two big piece of tender shrimp into the batter.

"Uh ok. Ann makes some really good tempura, I honestly like it a lot. She mixes vegetables, shrimp, fish, and even mushrooms. The spices she puts in is defiantly something," Ann stuck her tongue out at Flute tauntingly, "but Ann you should also try Flute's cooking," Cliff told her. Ann dropped the stirring spoon onto the floor. "She made curry while I was there and the taste was out of this world," Cliff licked his lips. Ann's furry increased and she felt steam coming out of her ears.

"Thank you Cliff!" Blushed Flute. 'You reap what you sow, Ann. You reap what you sow.'

"Well, Flute why don't we both make dinner? I'll make the main course, you make dessert!" Ann suggested.

"You girls would do that for me?" Cliff asked.

"Sure sounds good!" Flute nodded, sensing a competition coming.

"But Cliff, you should go outside so it'll be a bigger surprise when we finish," Ann suggested.

"Ok ok if you insist," Cliff walked outside the kitchen into the empty diner. Ann turned to Flute wearing a smug grin.

"Good luck with yours! Cliff only likes main courses. I don't even know one dessert he's ever even had before!" Ann laughed in a sense of victory. "And it's a fact that Cliff can't resist my tempura," Flute rolled her eyes.

"We'll see who laughs last," Flute told her pulling out a cup of graham cracker crumbs, she had a good idea of what to make.

-

Both of the competing girls stared nervously at their timers, not long left until they saw Cliff's decisions. Ann's was sizzling on the stove while Flute's was evenly cooling. Finally, both timers buzzed in unison. Ann's hand flew into an oven mitt as she snatched the crispy tempura off the stove and moved them carefully onto a porcelain plate, not a crumb out of place. Flute, on the other hand, did the opposite and reached into the fridge taking out a metal container and a saucer of frozen liquid gel. Slowly, Flute poured the pink gel onto her dessert. Ann eyed her nervously as she situated the tempura onto fried noodles alongside a small platter of rice. She reached into the fridge grabbing a small bottle of wine.

"What's that for?" Flute asked, defending her dessert from the alcoholic beverage.

"Oh you'll see," Ann ran out with her food, her braid swishing behind her. "Look, Cliff, the best went first!"

"What type of tempura is that Ann?" Cliff looked towards it. Ann set the mixed tempura before him, placed the wine and a glass beside it, and tied a napkin around his neck, causing Cliff to have a puzzled look on his face.

"All your favorites!" Ann smiled pouring the wine into the glass. "And your favorite wine too!"

"What's the wine for?" Cliff asked.

"To wash the terrible taste of Flute's food out of your mouth," Ann giggled, causing Cliff to stare in confusion. Ann got a fork full of the tempura and held it in front of his mouth but Cliff took the fork showing he could feed himself. He put a crisp slice of fried squid into his mouth, the taste was like the smell-delicious. Crispy and warm with a creamy broth in it.

"This is good!" He nodded happily. He continued to gulp down the tempura when soon all that was left was the broth.

'The way he attacked my food, ha! Flute doesn't stand a chance! I wouldn't be surprised if she ran home crying when she saw it or if Cliff proposes to me tonight. After all, he needs a wife who can cook,' Ann thought.

"Finished~!" Flute happily sang walking into the room. Ann gave her a hateful stare wishing the dessert would fall and be destroyed. It didn't, lucky for Flute and she carefully placed it on the table. It was a beautiful cake, a cheesecake no doubt. It was topped with a rich layer of strawberry gel like icing and the rim was covered with little strawberries sticking upwards. It surely looked delicious!

"Woah," Cliff gasped upon laying eyes on it. Flute smiled and sliced it tender, not wanting to make the entire cake collapse.

"Eat up!" Flute smiled. Cliff followed the gesture and wiped his fork onto his napkin leaving the broth behind. He took a small piece and lowered it into his mouth. Both girls watched anxiously. Cliff's eyes shot open.

"This is…" He said. Both girls edged closer. He swallowed.

'Please like it, please like it,' Thought Flute nervously.

'He hates it,' Grinned Ann.

"That was one of the greatest things I've ever tasted in my life!" Cliff smiled licking the fork. Ann's eyes nearly literally popped out of her head while Flute's grew huge with excitement.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You're a wonderful cook, Flute!"

Flute crossed her arms and stared at Ann feeling karma got back at her. "You don't say?"

The door creaked open and in came an older man with orange hair neatly combed back, and orange mustache, and a green suit. This was Doug, Ann's dad.

"Oh hello everyone, I see you're having dinner," He walked over to them and saw the cheesecake Cliff was happily eating. "Wow that looks delicious! May I have a piece?"

"Oh coarse!" Flute nodded. Doug carefully sliced it and took in a bite of it.

"Mm it taste as good as it looks," Doug savored his piece.

"Daddy!" Ann screamed. Flute chuckled slightly and glanced at Cliff still eating. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You're really something Flute," Cliff smiled.

Flute blushed a little and turned to Ann who was mad at a very confused Doug. Earning Cliff's love would be difficult now that she had a rival competing for his attention, but Cliff would be worth it. All great love had an obsticle in the way, Flute's just happened to have an orange braid.

Authors comments:

Now guys same deal as last time don't flame me! I know there are other fan girls of Cliff and fans of Cliff x Ann out there but honestly I imagine there being a "slight" competition between Flue and Ann. But don't let that think you can be mean to me. I don't hate Ann but I don't like her either, all I'm saying is be nice. Flute is owned by Nijihamu-can of DeviantART


	3. Everything changes?

_Ok, let's review what I know about Cliff so far. One, he goes to the church on a regular basis. Two, Ann has a giant crush on his but he hasn't noticed…hopefully. Three he lives at the Inn. Four, he considers Doug like a father to him but who _is _his father any way? And his mother? Oh focus Flute focus! Five-_

"Hi there, Flute!" Cliff waved to her from the entrance to the farm.

"Cliff hi!" Blushed Flute.

"Hey I just stopped by to ask you," Cliff's face turned crimson red, Flute's eyes light up, "well, Ann wanted me to run some errands," with the word 'Ann' Flute frowned, "and, well, do you want to come with me?" Flute's sparkly eyes returned.

"R-really?" She asked. Cliff nodded. Flute reached into her overall pocket and pulled out her wallet and stared into it. It still contained plenty of money considering the last thing she bought was an upgrade for her hammer from Grey and now that she thought about it eggs, honey, fish, wild grasses, crops, and milk _was _getting a teensy bit dull. It wouldn't hurt to buy some extra food and such. "Sure a little shopping would be good for me,"

* * *

The day was no longer young as the two happy friends carried their armloads of groceries watching the sky illuminate with a splash of orange, yellow, pink, and red. Cliff's rucksack was half-way filled while Flute's was to the brim with new items. Flute had bought some bread, rice balls, chocolate, flour, coffee, a nice necklace strung around her neck, chicken feed, fertilizer, a bright blue hair brush, pink stationary and a fountain pen, a bag of sugar, a pastel scarf, and three scented candles. As for Cliff, he only had what Ann had asked him to buy; cream cheese, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, spinach, cucumbers, butter, chicken meat, eggs, fish, bread and jam and nothing for him. Flute was very pleased in herself for helping Cliff overcome his shyness towards her because the two were actually enjoying their conversations. They halted when they came to the Winery. Cliff looked away, rummaged through his pocket and nodded.

"C'mon Flute," He grabbed her wrist carefully in a way that wouldn't hurt her and both went into the shop, the little bell chiming above them. Manna, the owner of the shop along with her husband Duke. Sh casually looked up from the desk and gave them a sweet smile.

"Hello Cliff nice to see you and…uh who's your friend, dear?" Manna asked.

"Allow me to introduce you two, Flute this is Manna. Manna this is my good friend Flute," Cliff introduced.

_Good friend, _Flute thought cherishing the words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Flute," Manna curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Flute gave her a heart-filled smile.

"I'd like a round of wine please," Cliff handed Manna the money.

"Oh Cliff you're always so kind to Duke and I, the first rounds on the house," Manna told him.

"Why thank you, Manna that's so nice of you! Then two rounds," He smiled.

"Alright but I'll have to get some wine from the cellar, why don't you two make yourself at home while I get it," She headed outside. Cliff turned to Flute and pulled out a chair for her, Flute sat down while Cliff took the other.

"So Flute I've been wondering," Cliff said.

"Yes?" Flute nodded.

"Do you have any family living in town? I-I would love to meet them," Cliff nervously asked.

Flute shook her head. "I left home about four years ago but I keep in touch with my family, they may even visit some time so I would love to introduce you to them,"

"Tell me about them," Cliff suggested becoming even more excited about the subject.

"Let's see…" Flute thought over the subject, "I was the oldest in my family, my younger sister lives far away on a place called Sunny Island. She's a baker there. I have lots of aunts and uncles and my parents…they're the best parents imaginable! My mom looks just like me and my dad doesn't really. But according to the notes I've been getting my mother is ill but my dad is close to finding the cure," She paused. "What about you, Cliff?" He frowned and looked away. Flute frowned, fearing she said the wrong thing. Both were silent for the longest time, hoping Manna would come in with fresh wine and the awkward position would be no more. Finally, the conversation began again.

"…When I was younger," Cliff spoke up, Flute eyed him nervously, "…I went hiking one day for a while….and when I returned…my younger sister was gone and my mother was…dead," Flute gasped, wishing they had never got on the subject. Cliff looked away again but felt something. It was Flute who had her arms wrapped around him in embrace, he felt light tears falling off her face.

"Cliff…I'm so sorry," Flute wept. Slowly, Cliff stood up and turned to her hugging her in return.

"It's not your fault, Flute and please don't cry," Cliff told her, fearing he might begin crying as well right when Manna would walk in. "Flute…I'm not lonely,"

"Y-your not?" Flute wiped her eyes. He shook his head.

"I have you, Ann, Doug, Manna, Carter, Karen and Cain," He gave her a weak smile.

Flute sniffled. "I have two questions though; who's Cain and how do you know Karen?" Cliff gave her a real smile.

"Cain is the name of my hawk and Karen is my cousin,"

Flute's jaw dropped. "You and Karen are related?" Cliff nodded.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked. Flute nodded.

"She and I are best friends but…I can't believe I didn't notice. You guys have the exact same hair color!" Flute exclaimed while Cliff chuckled.

"I guess we do. And as for Cain I'd love to show him to you sometime," Cliff told her, "you're not scared of birds are you?"

"No of coarse not they're wonderful," Flute beamed at her friend glad he was now feeling better. Just then, the door flew open and in came Manna holding a dusty bottle of wine in her hands.

"Ugh, I thought I already told Duke not to put the wine so deep in the cellar," She blew the dust off the bottle and nodded satisfactorily, "well it may be a tad dusty but it's still good. But the alcoholic maniac needs to hire some extra help around here, I dunno what'll happen if he doesn't," Manna tugged at the cork off the bottle and poured two glass fulls handing both to the young friends. Flute smiled and thanked her while Cliff grinned at Flute. He held up the glass of wine.

"To Flute, a true heck of a friend!" Cliff said. Flute blushed.

"Ah Cliff you're making me blush!" She giggled taking a sip of the wine, "Wow! This taste incredible!"

"Hehe well thank you, Flute," Manna chuckled. Manna pulled over a chair and began having a deep conversation with the two, Flute never knew someone beside her could open his less shy side. Manna was indeed a fun person to talk to. It turns out Manna's daughter Aja was going to inherit the Winery but after she got in a fight with Manna's "idiotic" husband Duke she ran away. It seems like the three had come from the same background. After the second round, it was late and Cliff didn't want to spend any more money despite Manna was offering to pay for it. He walked Flute home and went back to the Inn, hoping Ann wouldn't be too mad at him. As for Flute, she closed the windows and changed into her night gown wishing she had bought one today. Star arfed at her.

"Me?" She asked her dog ruffling his fur, "I went on a romantic trip with Cliff of coarse. I know you don't like him but please understand Star I _like _him. And remember you hated Autumn when she came here and now you guys are great friends," Flute thought back to when she and Autumn had met. Star was given to Flute when she was younger when he was a puppy and the two were like soul mates, Star was very protective over Flute. But when they moved to Mineral Town, Star was ecstatic until they met Autumn. It was a rainy day when the young kitten wandered onto the ranch, she was shaking and you could see her ribs. But Flute nursed her back to health and keep her thinking she may have been abused in the past. Of coarse when a new pet or even a baby arrives the first pet becomes increasingly jealous and they don't get along. But Autumn was a kind cat and she and Star eventually became good friends despite their different natures. But more along with our story, Flute stretched herself out yawing deeply as she plopped down on her bed, back first. She sighed heavily as she tugged the blanket over her, sinking deeper and deeper into the comfort of her mattress. Autumn leapt onto the pillow at her master's side while Star curled up on top of Flute sharing his warmth with her.

* * *

The next day began the same as the one before that. Flute dipped her golden watering can under the cool water of the watering hole and ran to water her strawberries as well as a few cucumbers and turnips. It was when she was going to retrieve honey from the tree that she noticed the mailbox. Inside she saw a letter she had overlooked. She took it out and scanned over it. It was from Manna and she was looking for aid to work in the Winery. Flute began to wonder why Manna had sent the letter to her, considering she already _had _a job. Why not ask Cliff? Then, it hit her. With a smile on her face she, dashed off to ask for Cliff's assistance.

The next day, both she and Cliff reported to the Winery, Flute was smiling ear to ear but Cliff was still puzzled. Duke, at first, was confused when he saw them there until Manna explained the letter. After this Duke refused to hire helpers which ended up being a back and forth fight between Manna and him. Cliff and Flute stared at each other. Finally, with a sigh, Duke considered.

"Ok, you two," He sighed feeling useless for losing the fight, "I suppose you can start out picking grapes for the harvest…we've decided not to hire anyone until we can see how hard you can _actually _work,"

"_We?"_ Manna asked gruffly.

"Fair enough," Flute nodded.

"Sounds good to me too," Cliff agreed. The two headed into the vineyard to get to work.

* * *

"Finished," Both said carrying a huge basket of grapes to the front doors. Manna squealed in delight.

"My my! See Duke? That's more than you alone could carry in a week!" Manna laughed.

"W-what?!" Duke screamed his face all different hues of red. As for Cliff and Flute, the two didn't mind them talking about their work in front of them-be it bad or good. But both were pretty tired with sweat dripping down their faces. But it seemed like Flute was most tired, after all she was working on the farm all morning. Manna glanced at them and smiled.

"I'll get you something to reward you," Manna said. Cliff looked up in alarm.

"Uh no it's fine Manna we just did it to he-" Before he could finish the sentence, the door closed tightly behind Manna. In a short time, she returned and handed the two fresh grape juice and a big piece of cheese.

"For both of you," She smiled at them.

"Thank you so much," Both Cliff and Flute said before drinking the juice. It had been a while since Flute had tasted either of them; cheese was hard to come by nowadays and so were grapes. (with the exception of wild grapes which never tasted as good)

"So, Cliff," Duke crossed his arms.

"Yes sir?" Cliff asked.

"How would you like a full time job here at Aja Winery?"

"S-seriously?" Cliff asked happily. Both Manna and Duke nodded.

"We were talking it over while you two were working. We think you would be the perfect person to manage things around here. We pay minimum wage which is about six dollars an hour and you choose how many hours you work. Is that alright?" Manna asked. Cliff nodded quickly.

"Absolutely! I'd love to work here!" Cliff smiled.

"That's perfect!" Duke smiled as well, "Be here tomorrow at 10:30 sharp and you don't have to work Saturdays,"

"I'll be here! But for now, I think I'll need to walk Flute home," Cliff blushed while smiling-a cute sight indeed. Flute blushed in return, especially when he took her arm.

The two walked down the main road, blushing and smiling at each other but not saying a word. Finally, Cliff edged near here.

"Flute…" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" She turned to him. With a smiled, Cliff let go of her arm and spread his arms around her. Flute's face was as red as it could get.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" She asked, feeling like she was walking on clouds.

"Telling me about the job. Thank you Flute you're an amazing friend," Cliff blushed too. The two unhugged and took each others hand, giggling in their minds that the other was blushing too. Finally they reached Strawberry Fields Farm where they found a jealous Star glaring and a delighted Autumn beaming in pride at them. "Good night, Flute," Cliff smiled at his friend.

"Good night, Cliff," She smiled in return, feeling the blood rushing to her face. Oh how badly she wanted to kiss him goodnight. Sadly, she had to settle for watching her friend walk himself back to the Inn.

* * *

Several days had passed since the wine harvest. Flute had noticed Cliff had always been so on time and didn't spend nearly as much time in the Inn anymore. However, Flute stopped by the Winery almost daily to see Cliff and neither Manna nor Duke minded. Cliff was always particularly cheerful when Flute came by, she even saw him blushing more and more as the days went on. Soon, something in Flute compelled her to ask something.

"So, Cliff?" Flute said one day when it was lightly sprinkling outside and he was waiting it out, "How's Ann been reacting to your job?"

Cliff rolled his eyes. "Uh she's been mad for quiet some time, I don't even know why she knows I'm happy working here. Before I came back to the Inn at maybe five now I don't get there till eight and I've already eaten. If she has some food on the table for me and I tell her I ate her she flips out on me. She's not been the same, recently. But I bet we can talk it through," Flute beamed in happiness. Cliff was even slightly annoyed by the little red-head. She was very content, until one day she visited the Inn. It was eight o'clock at night and Flute was going into the Inn to return a handkerchief Cliff had let her borrow and she had carefully washed and ironed it so it was naturally in perfect order. Until she went in, that is.

Sitting at the counter, with a bored look, was Ann herself. She looked up and glared at Flute.

"What do _you _want?" She hissed, her expression getting angrier.

"Wow you people are just so welcoming," Flute rolled her eyes, "I'm not here to see you, Ann. I need to return this to Cliff,"

"He's not home,"

"I can imagine so, ever since we did the wine harvest-"

Ann's attention sparked. She slammed her fist on the desk. "What the HECK did you just say?!" She screamed. Flute stepped backwards, swallowing deeply. "YOU'RE the reason Cliff has the job! YOU'RE the reason he's away from me!"

"How selfish! He _needed_ the job or he would have to move out of Mineral Town. And besides he's happy," Flute reminded her.

"_HAPPY_?! Open your eyes, Flute! He's _drunk_!" Ann bellowed. The word sank down deeply into her. It echoed inside her, rattling her and scaring her. She could only stare emptily at Ann who had a smug expression smeared on her face. It was only when the door flew open and the little bell at the top of the door jingled that Flute was snapped back into reality. Cliff came in and blinked when he saw Flute.

"Flute? What're you doing here?" Cliff asked. Flute whirled around and began to explain herself when she felt a push on her back, scaring her. Of coarse, it was from Ann who ran from behind the counter to Flute and was shoving her back.

"Oh no reason," Ann answered for her, "she needed to see Daddy but now everything's fine and she's going home! Right, Flute?" Flute stepped away from her rival and stared at Cliff.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Flute asked. Ann's fury burned, Cliff shrugged and nodded. Just before Ann could snap her small arms at Flute and claw her skin in anger, she ran to the stairs with Cliff following.

Cliff brought Flute to the second floor of the Inn, to the end of the hall, and unlocked the door at the end. Inside the room wasn't very much, it was very crammed with three beds, (two green, one yellow) a small table with six chairs, two windows, and a small pedestal with a green pot and a blue flower.

"This is the room I rent here," Cliff sat on the bottom green bed, "this is the boy's room and the girl's is next door. Two other guys share this room with me; Grey the blacksmith," Flute knew him pretty well, he worked at the Blacksmith with Saibara but he was always getting yelled at. "And Kai, but he only comes in Summer," Flute's eyes grew huge at the sound of Kai. How could she tell him she just wanted to be friends? She would have to figure that out along the way. Cliff's attention focused on her. "So, Flute is something wrong?" Flute swallowed and pulled the handkerchief from her overall pocket, showing it to him.

"At first I came to return this to you…then Ann told me something that deeply worried me. She said. Cliff studied her. With a sigh, she said: "She said you were drunk."

Cliff had a worried look on his face as he turned away. Flute studied him. "…Cliff?" She asked intensely. Cliff looked up at her, but hung his head when he saw her eyes.

"The reason I like my job…it is because I'm happy to have it. So in that, Ann is wrong…However," He paused and took a breath, "while I was working, Duke and Manna invited me in for something to eat. While in, Duke was drinking heavily and offered me some more wine. I accepted because just a little wine isn't bad. But after one glass he offered another. I had to accept because he was my boss. But he offered too many to me, and I had to refuse after a while. I guess it may have been too late. I had completely lost track of time when I noticed it was eight. So I tried to hurry back but I was too confused. And it being night didn't help at all. I returned about five till eleven, and Ann was steaming mad. She began yelling at me but I had a headache and couldn't listen, I was in too much pain. I had to stay home from work that day," He studied Flute's sad face. "Flute? Are you disappointed in me?" Cliff asked sadly. Flute's eyes overflowed with tears as she hugged him tightly.

"Cliff," She wailed. Cliff felt so bad, he himself began crying as well. He hugged Flute back, feeling her warm tears sliding down his back. "Promise me, you won't do that again,"

"I promise you I won't," Cliff told her. Flute let go of him and stared at him with he wet blue eyes. Staring at them made him feel worse.

"Thank you," She said weakly, "b-because…I don't know what would happen if I loose you," She wiped her eyes, sniffing heavily. Cliff blushed.

"And what do you mean by _that_?" Cliff giggled. Flute looked up as the tears stopped overflowing from her eyes. She blushed too.

"I mean after all…we are good friends remember?" Flute struggled to find an excuse. Cliff smiled smugly at her. He hugged her again, laughing a little.

"Flute…you're a _bad_ liar!"

Flute laughed. "I know, I know. How about we forget I ever said that?"

"Ok. But only is that makes you happy," Cliff smiled at her, releasing her from the hug. Flute's eyes twinkled and her face turned red. She remembered the dream, the one that made her love Cliff in the first place. "How about you stay here and we talk until you feel better and your eyes are less red, so people won't have to ask you that on your way home?"

Flute nodded. "I'd like that,"

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter my computer broke when I was writing it so I had to re-write it then I got writer's block -_-. Well I hope you enjoyed it! And also yes Cliff's bird's name is Cain and his cousin is Karen. If you don't believe me check the Harvest Moon wiki and go to Cliff. Now same as last time…don't bash me for pairing someone with Cliff or for not using Cliff x Ann or making Ann sorta the antagonist. I don't want smart-alickes bothering me because of it. This fanfic is for pure fun-I do not own Harvest Moon. Flute is owned by Nijihamu-can of DeviantART.


End file.
